


Regina's unexpected family bonding time.

by Dena1c



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Be gentle, De-aged Zelena, Multi, My First Fanfic, Zelena didn't get stabbed and Robin Hood isn't a thing, don't know how to tag, sorry robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dena1c/pseuds/Dena1c
Summary: When Zelena tries to travel back in time again, it backfires and causes her to turn back into a baby. Of course it's up to Regina to raise her and of course Emma jumps in to help.





	1. The Potion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's character's. I just want to write fanfiction. This is my first ever fanfiction, so if you like it i'll carry on, if not well i'll drop it. Please be gentle, i tried my best.

The redhead moved swiftly between graves as she made her way to her sister’s vault, the heels of her boots sinking a little into the wet grass with every step she took. There was a mist in the air and a chill that made her gather her coat tight around her, being careful of the small vial in her pocket.  
“Of all the places, she cursed everyone to Maine.” She grumbled as she pushed open the door of Mills family crypt. She eyed the coffin that she knew well enough held the body of Regina’s father, she laid her hand of the coffin,  
“I wish I had a father like you, my sister was very lucky.” She patted the coffin and pushed it over and glanced down the stone stairs, took a deep breath and carefully made her way down the stairs, keeping her gloved hand to the wall to balance herself. The vault was dark and cold, she manoeuvred slowly to find the shelves containing her sister’s potion ingredients, ‘surely Regina wouldn’t miss a few drops of salamander blood, right?’ she thought. She took her phone and used the light from the screen to try and find her prize. Once she was certain she knew she had found what she had been searching for, she opened the bottle and added a few drops to her already prepared vial that she took from her coat pocket. The potion in the vial glowed for a moment and turned a wonderful green colour. Zelena debated whether or not she should tell her sister of her plan, eventually she decided it would be best, she knew Regina often took Henry down here when she was working on magic. He had discovered he was in awe of the power his mother possessed and loved to sit and watch her cast her spells. Zelena wouldn’t want her nephew to find her dead body here if the potion didn’t work out. She found Regina’s name in her contacts and called her sister for what may very well be the last time. By the time Regina had answered Zelena had brought the vial closer to her lips to faster down the liquid.  
“Zelena?”  
“Morning Regina, I just thought I should tell you I’m making another time travel spell.”  
“What?!” Zelena winced and moved the phone away from her ears as her sister screeched.  
“I just wanted you to know, that’s all, I had to borrow some Salamander blood.”  
“Salamander blo-“  
“Here goes.”  
“No Zelena! Don’t drink that!”  
But it was to late, Zelena had lifted the vial to her lips and downed the liquid inside, for a moment she felt no different than before,  
“Zelena?” Her sister’s voice drifted from the phone in her hand, as she lifted the device to report her unsuccessful she doubled over in pain and groaned as she hit the floor.  
“Zelena?!” Zelena’s vision was fading and everything seemed to be getting a lot smaller, before she could understand what was going on, a puff of purple smoke appeared in her peripheral, she smiled at the thought of her sister caring enough to come find her. That was her last thought before everything went black.

To be continued?


	2. Regina’s Ruined Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT or its characters. I just write about them.

Regina was having a perfectly enjoyable Saturday morning, she had woken at 10am having had a lie in. Henry was staying at Emma’s this weekend, which of course wasn’t ideal to Regina, but she and Emma had come to an agreement that satisfied everyone, to an extent. She stretched her limbs and got dressed for the day, she pulled on one of the few pairs of jeans that she owned and slid an old jumper over her head. She disregarded make-up today and ran her fingers through her hair to tame the curls that the pillow had styled for her overnight, to no avail. She glanced in the mirror on the way out of her bedroom and swiftly decided she didn’t need to leave the house today. She yawned as she strolled into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. She preferred her morning coffee black, she smiled when she remember the joke Emma told at her expense, ‘Dark and bitter, just like you.’   
Emma wasn’t wrong, ever since her short fling with Hook, she had been bitter, of course she’d deny it to anyone who asked. After Neverland Regina had grown to admire the blonde, they’d worked together to bring their son home and she would be eternally grateful, that and the blondes arms that she had been admiring the whole trip. Regina shook her head and sipped her coffee savouring the taste and she leaned against the kitchen island. Her bliss was interrupted when her cellphone rang from across the room, she pushed away from the counter and frowned when she saw the caller ID,   
“Why the hell is my sister phoning me?” She answered the call and lifted the phone to her ear, “Zelena?”   
“Morning Regina, I just thought I should tell you I’m making another time travel spell.”  
“What?!” Regina panicked thinking her sister had turned back to her wicked ways and was looking to destroy her life as she knew it.  
“I just wanted you to know, that’s all, I had to borrow some Salamander blood.”  
“Salamander blo-“ Regina frowned salamander blood wasn’t an ingredient she had seen in any of the time travel spells she had researched.  
“Here goes.”  
“No Zelena! Don’t drink that!” The line went quiet as Regina waited for a reply from her sister.  
“Zelena?” She waited a few seconds before panicking again, although she may have doubted her sister she still cared for her.  
“Zelena?!, that’s it,” Regina summoned her magic and transported to her vault. She looked down to find her sister squirming on the floor in pain. Regina ran the small distance to her sister and crouched down lifting her into her lap.   
“Zelena! What have you done?” She spotted a vial on the floor and her eyes teared up at the thought of losing her sister. A white smoke filled the room and Zelena’s body began to glow with magic, Regina clung to her sister and felt her body get smaller and smaller.  
“What the hell?” When the glow subsided and instead of her adult sister lying in her arms, she now held a beautiful baby girl, wrapped in Zelena’s black coat. Regina suddenly realised this wasn’t just any baby. This was Zelena.  
To Be Continued.


	3. New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Once upon a time or its characters, just writing about it.

Regina kneeled in her vault and held her sister who couldn’t have been over a few weeks old.   
“Well shit.”  
The baby squirmed in her arms and mewled. She opened her eyes and suddenly Regina became entranced by frosty blue orbs and the small pouty lips. Regina let herself admire this beautiful child and questioned how her mother could bear to part with her. She shook herself from her thoughts and stood, carefully wrapping the child tighter in the coat and transported them back to her mansion. Appearing in her foyer the child started to cry.  
“Oh, you didn’t like that, did you? I’m sorry. It’s okay.” She cradled the baby close to her body and laid her head on her shoulder. “Shh, shh, it’s alright.” The baby’s cries slowed and quietened, eventually the slow swaying and warmth of Regina’s body lulled her to sleep. Regina looked down at the baby and smiled, she carefully made her way up into the spare bedroom, she magicked a cot into the corner and got rid of the bed. She walked to the cot and set the small bundle in her arms into the cot gently.   
She took her phone from her pocket and called Emma,   
“Regina? Everything okay?”  
Regina looked back at the cot,  
“Umm that is yet to be decided.” She whispered in reply, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping child behind her.   
“Why are we whispering?”  
“Never mind that now, I need you to do me a favour.”   
“Okay, what do you need?” Regina was a little shocked at the blonde’s readiness to help her.  
“I need you to keep Henry at yours for the rest of the week and go the grocery shop and bring diapers, baby bottles, formula and some baby clothes.” The line was silent for a minute before the blonde could muster up the brain capacity to reply.  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
“Just do it Swan, I expect you here in half an hour.” With that Regina hung up and brought some books from her vault and began researching Zelena’s current state. It was beginning to look as though this may be more of a long-term situation. She was immersed in the book she was reading and jumped a little in surprise when the doorbell rang. The baby, who up until now had been sleeping peacefully started fussing in the cot. Regina sighed and picked herself from her spot on the floor, where she had previously been surrounded by magical texts and books. She leaned over the rails of the cot and lifted the baby into her arms, soothing the newly babyfied Zelena. Regina turned and left the room, making her way downstairs to the door. She opened the door and sagged in relief when she was faced with Emma Swan clutching several bags of baby products.  
“Thank God.”  
“Bet you thought you’d never say that when you saw me at your door.” Emma smirked and leaned against the door frame.  
“Shut up and get inside Swan.” Emma pushed off the wall and walked into the house, dropping the bags at the table in the foyer and turning to face Regina. Emma’s eyes widened at the sight of a baby wriggling in her friends arms.   
“Regina, is that a baby?” Regina’s eyes narrowed at Emma’s ridiculous question,   
“No Swan, it’s a puppy. Of course it’s a baby you idiot!”   
“Where did it come from?”  
“That’s the problem, it’s Zelena.”  
“What did she do now?”  
“She tried to go back in time again, only it backfired.”  
“Well, where is she?” Regina grimaced and looked down at the baby, now cuddled close to her chest.  
“That’s Zelena?” Emma asked pointing at the baby in Regina’s arms.  
“Yes and I’ve looked through every book I have, this is permanent.” Emma watched Regina rearrange the black coat around the baby and hold her close.  
“Oh here,” Emma rummaged in one of the bags and brought out a onesie and diapers, “better than a coat right.” Regina reached out to take the items and moved to dining room table, where she laid the baby carefully on her back.  
“Thank you Emma, this means a lot.” Emma stood to the side while Regina put the diaper on the child and changed it’s clothes.  
“You’re really good at that.” Regina smiled,  
“Well it’s not like I haven’t done it before.”  
“Yeah I know.” Regina looked over at Emma and saw the hurt the blonde tried to hide.  
“Emma, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I know, I’m just being stupid. What are you gonna call her?”  
“Well, she’s had so many things taken away in her life, I can at least let her keep her name.”  
The two woman smiled down at the child, now back in Regina’s arms.  
“Did you bring formula?”  
“Oh yeah it’s just in that bag there.” Emma picked up the bag and followed Regina into the kitchen.   
“Here can you hold her while I make it up.” Emma’s eyes widened, even her own mother didn’t really trust her with her baby brother sometimes, but Regina had no issue in letting her hold her sister, well daughter now I suppose. Still she took the child from Regina’s arms and settled her in her own. The baby looked up at Emma and smiled slightly and reached up with her hands to touch Emma’s hair.  
“Hey she smiled at me.”  
“Normally with babies that small, smiling is usually just gas.”  
“Wow Regina, way to ruin the moment. Whatever she totally smiled at me.” Regina smiled and shook her head and turned back to the formula, Emma watched her back and wished she wasn’t such a coward, Zelena gave a sharp tug on the blonde’s locks to bring attention back to herself. Emma smiled at her and hoped Regina would let her stick around for a bit. If Henry was here they’d be like a proper family. She shook that thought away as she passed Zelena back to Regina to feed. Grinning like a fool, Emma leaned against the counter and watched to two bond and watched Regina smile in a way she hoped she would see a lot more often.


	4. Co-Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming are a tad ooc, or maybe a little more than a tad.  
> Don't own the show or the characters, just write about them.

Emma couldn’t help but be entranced by Regina as she held Zelena to her shoulder patting her back gently and humming. When a loud belch emerged from the baby, Emma chuckled and Regina smiled. Zelena seemed perfectly content to snuggle into Regina’s shoulder for a little while longer, and honestly Emma couldn’t blame her. Emma stood continuing to watch the brunette cuddle the baby. She jumped a little when her phone began buzzing in her pocket,  
“Sorry I should take this, it’s my mother.” Regina rolled her eyes and watched as the blonde left the room. Emma stopped just short of the front door to the mansion and answered her mother’s call.  
“Hey Sno-, Mom. How’s it going?”  
“How’s it going?! Emma, where are you?!” Emma pulled the phone away from her face, desperate to save her hearing.  
“Jesus mom, calm down. I’m at Regina’s.”  
“Regina’s?! Did she kidnap you?! Are you in danger?! Don’t worry Emma we’re on our way!” Before Emma could reply Snow had hung up.   
“Shit. Regina! Huge problem!” She heard Regina jog with the baby into the foyer.  
“What?”  
“My mother is on her way.”  
“Swan! What did you do?!”  
“Nothing! I tried telling her nothing was wrong but…”  
“But she still thinks I’m evil.” Regina whispered dejectedly.  
Before Emma could say anything to Regina the doorbell rang, both women looked up at the noise and the baby began to get restless, her slumber having been disturbed. Before either of them could take a step towards the door, it was ripped from its hinges from the strong kick charming had administered. Regina and Emma reacted and leapt to the floor, Regina lying on her back, cradling Zelena close to her chest, her hand covering the baby’s head for protection. Emma had somehow landed half on top of them, her arm wrapped protectively around both of them.   
Snow and Charming ran in the now doorless entryway and crouched next to their daughter, “Emma, are you okay?! Did she hurt you?”  
“Would you two give it a rest! She’s my friend!” With that a cry rang out in the room. Emma turned to find Regina trying to soothe Zelena, Regina swayed the baby until she was wrenched from her arms. Snow had scooped the child into her arms,  
“Regina, who’s baby is this?! Who did you steal her from?!”  
“No one!, she’s mine!”  
“Lies!” Snow turned to leave, Charming close on her tail. Regina scrambled up from the ground and raced after them. Charming noticing this, unsheathed his sword and pointed it in her direction.  
“Enough Regina!” Regina tried to get past him but was stopped by arms around her waist, she tried to break free, her legs kicking and arms trying to pry open the ones wrapped around her.   
“Regina. Stop.” A soothing voice from behind her slowed Regina’s manic movements. Emma saw tears gathering in her friend’s eyes as they took away her sister. When the Charming’s were out of sight, Regina collapsed in a heap, tears flowing down her cheeks and eyes staring vacantly out the door. Emma kneeled next to her,   
“Don’t worry Regina, I’m gonna get her back.” Regina turned to her, eyebrow’s furrowing in confusion.  
“What?” Emma stood,  
“I’m going to get her and Henry, bring them back here and keep my parents as far away from us as possible.”  
Regina started as Emma stormed out the entry and practically sprinted to her car. Once she was gone, Regina let herself breakdown and curled up in a heap.


	5. The Take Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Once upon a time or its characters, just write about them. Thanks for the lovely comments, since this is my first fanfic it really means a lot to me.

Emma probably broke several laws speeding through the streets of Storybrooke. She drove to the loft and screeched to a halt at the door, she climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind her. She stormed up the stairs two at a time up to her parents apartment. She banged her fist on the door, once it opened she didn’t waste any time storming past her father and into the loft. Emma spotted a mop of brown hair from the back of the couch,  
“Henry, go upstairs and pack, you’re coming with me.”  
“Emma, I’m so glad you decid-“ Snow started, looking hopeful, holding a crying and squirming Zelena close to her.   
“Stop,” Emma held up a hand and Snow fell silent, “Henry, pack now.”  
“Where are we going?” Henry stood and made his way obediently to the stairs.  
“We’re going back to Regina’s.” Henry grinned excited about seeing his mother again and ran up the stairs to gather his things.  
“Emma, you can’t be serious.”  
“Enough Snow,” the use of her first name from her own daughter startled Snow enough to stop talking. “We’re leaving.” Emma stepped forward, moving to grab Zelena from her mother’s arms. Snow moved back holding the baby closer to her despite her cries of protest.   
“You can’t seriously trust Regina with this baby?! We don’t even know where she found her!”  
“Why would she?! She doesn’t have to defend herself to you! I trust her! I trust her with my son, this baby. I trust her with my life! Now give me the baby.” Snow handed the child over, tears gathering in her eyes. Henry jogged down the stairs a bag in both hands.   
“I packed you a bag too, figured you wouldn’t want to hang around.” Emma smiled down at her son and ruffled his hair.  
“Let’s go kid.” Henry walked out and down the stairs. Emma glared at her parents and slammed the door as she walked out. She slid into the driver’s seat of her old yellow bug.   
“Can you hold her?” She held Zelena out to Henry. Henry cautiously took a hold of the still crying child. As Zelena discovered she had now been passed to yet another new being she opened her eyes to examine this new individual. Big hazel eyes stared back at her. Her crying ceased as Henry moved her closer to him and let her rest on her chest, holding her against him.   
“Ma, can I ask about the baby?”  
“It’s your aunt.” Emma replied starting the car and driving towards the mansion.   
“Okay…” 

Regina sat on the steps in the foyer of the mansion as she had been since Emma had left. Suddenly she heard a car engine come to a stop outside. Henry ran up the path two bags in hand, dropped as soon as he hit the threshold and Regina had only just managed to stand before arms wrapped around her waist, squeezing the air out of her.   
“Henry.”  
She looked up as Emma crossed the threshold, holding Zelena. Once Regina had been released by Henry she moved towards Emma lifting Zelena into her arms and holding her close, kissing her forehead. Regina passed Zelena back to Henry.  
“Just a minute Henry.” He held her, picking up tips on how to hold Zelena from both his mothers.  
Regina lept at Emma and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, much to everyone else’s surprise. Emma reacted quickly though returning the hug and wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist.  
“Thank you Emma, you have no idea how much this means to me.”  
“You’re welcome, I’ll get my bag. I’m gonna head to granny’s and get a room.”  
“What? Why would you need a room at Granny’s?”  
“I’m kind of avoiding my parents right now.”  
“What? Why?” Emma rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced.  
“Because of the way they acted with you.”   
“Really?” Regina was shocked that Emma cared.  
“Yeah, you’re my friend. I care about you.” With that Emma turned to leave the house. Regina waved her hand and the door was repaired and back in its rightful place. Emma stopped short of walking into the door.  
“You know, I do have a guest room. You’re welcome to use it.”  
“Thanks Reggie.” Emma put her bag back down. Regina chuckled and followed Henry into the kitchen with baby Zelena.   
“You can stay as long as you want, but call me that again and you’re getting kicked out on your ass.”  
Emma smiled and followed her friend further into her new home.


	6. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but i had to build the suspense. Hope it worked. Thanks for the comments guys, they really keep me going! Don't own ouat or its characters. Just write about them. Enjoy!

Regina stirred the pot in front of her, after Henry and Emma had requested her ‘magic’ lasagna. She half turned to watch her friend holding Zelena and joking with Henry. She imagined what life would’ve been like if Emma knew about her not so little crush on her. Regina blushed a deep red and quickly turned back to the stove, not without Emma noticing, of course Regina rarely does anything Emma doesn’t notice. Emma handed Zelena off to Henry yet again and approached Regina.  
“Hey you okay?” Regina started a bit at the sudden voice behind her,  
“Yeah I’m fine just tired that’s all.” Emma’s hand came to rest on the small of Regina’s back, said woman tensed, but soon relaxed and smiled at the blonde.   
“Okay, if you’re sure.” Emma smiled and walked back to kids sitting at the kitchen island. Regina hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, she had her best friend by her side, her wonderful son and a second turn at raising a child. She finished putting together the lasagna and put it in the oven.  
“Okay, that will be done in about half an hour, I’m going for a shower. Could you two feed Zelena while I’m up there?”  
“Sure Mom.”  
“Yeah Gina, relax. We got this.” Regina raised her eyebrow and turned to Emma,  
“Gina?” Emma shrugged and replied,  
“Figured it’s better than reggie.” Regina chuckled and made her way up the stairs.   
“So when are you gonna tell her you love her?” Emma’s head whipped around from where she had been watching Regina climb the stairs.  
“What?”  
“When are you gonna tell Mom you love her?” Emma moved to the counter and started making Zelena’s formula,  
“I’m not even going to ask how you know that.” She moved back putting the bottle on the counter and let it cool. Zelena tried to reach out but her small arms could not reach past the barrier of Henry’s.   
“So…are you going to tell her.”  
“Not yet Henry, we’re just back to being best friends again. I can’t ruin everything by spurting out, ‘oh hey Regina I love you’.”  
Little to their knowledge Regina’s shower was far shorter than normal in her hurry to get back to her family. She strolled into the foyer and moved towards the kitchen, smiling as she heard Henry and Emma talking and Zelena’s mewling.   
“…I can’t ruin everything by spurting out, ‘oh hey Regina I love you’.” Regina stopped at the door,  
“What?” Emma and Henry’s heads turned and grimaced at the sight of Regina,  
“I’m gonna take Zelena into the den.” With that he grabbed the bottle and scurried away from his mothers.  
“Well, Emma?”

To be continued.


	7. The Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything, just writing about it. So i'm thinking just an epilogue after this. Thanks for the comments and the kudos. If there's anything you want me to write write a prompt in the comments and i'll give it a go. Thanks so much.

Emma watched as Regina rounded the counter and sat on the stool before her.  
“Emma?”  
“Okay yes, I love you.” Emma looked at the floor terrified to see rejection or disgust on Regina’s face. She felt a hand cup her jaw and lift her head up, Emma closed her eyes quickly.   
“Emma? Look at me. Please?” Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked at Regina. The brunette’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears and smile was slowly working its way to her lips, the corner lifting a bit with every passing moment. Regina lifted her other hand and placed it on the other side of Emma’s face and pulled her in. She placed a feather soft kiss on Emma’s forehead, reassuring the blonde.   
“How long?” Emma, recovering from the intimateness of the kiss, didn’t respond right away, she shook her head slightly and mumbled,  
“Since the mines, when we destroyed the trigger.” Regina’s eyes widened, that’s had been months ago.  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Emma looked at Regina and frowned,  
“Because you’re you and I’m me.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” Regina asked pulling away from the blonde.   
“You know what never mind. I need some air.” With that the blonde stood and stormed out the door. Regina stood and walked to the front door, looking for the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
“So how did it go?” Regina jumped at the voice behind her, she moved towards her son and lifted the baby back up to her shoulder.  
“Not so good Henry.” She sighed, “Go clean up for dinner, it’s almost ready.” Henry watched his mother place Zelena in a car seat to keep her still and near them at dinner. The boy cursed his blonde mother for leaving, he was so close to having a perfect family, with that he stomped upstairs and cleaned up for dinner. 

Once dinner was eaten and the dishes were tidied away, with the exception of the plate Regina had placed in the fridge for Emma to eat later. By half seven Regina had bathed Zelena and put her to bed. Regina and Henry spent some time watching Henry’s choice of movie, Regina was pleasantly surprised with his choice of Captain America, but before they reached halfway through the movie she heard soft snores from beside her, she turned off the TV and moved to wake up her son.  
“Wait.” Regina started and looked up to find a guilty looking blonde, Emma smiled and moved to lift Henry from the couch. Regina followed the blonde up the stairs, taking the time to admire the blonde’s arms again, she watched from the door as Emma lay Henry in the bed. Regina checked on Zelena and made her way to her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas. She had just sat down on her bed when there was a tentative knock on the door.  
“Hey, can I come in?” Emma’s blonde head peered around the door.  
“Why not?” Emma walked in and closed the door again, she stood in front of the brunette for a moment and then kneeled down in front of her. Regina frowned as she watched the blonde.   
“Regina I’m sorry. I’m sorry for walking out earlier. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner and I’m really, really sorry that I missed your lasagne.” Regina chuckled at Emma’s never ending love for food.   
“The only thing I want to know is why you left.”  
“I mean come on Regina.” Said brunette lifted an eyebrow,   
“What?”  
“I mean, you’re a queen, you’re beautiful, you’re perfect and I’m just the foster kid no one wanted.”   
“Oh Emma, I want you.” Emma looked up at Regina, and for once when she spoke about her time in the foster system there was no pity. Just love. Emma launched herself from her crouched position on the floor and meet Regina’s lips with her own, at first shock had numbed them both, but as Regina responded, Emma too responded with more fervour and they kissed until breathing became necessary. Regina smiled and rested her forehead against Emma’s, she bit her lip trying to keep her grin under control.  
“I love you too Emma.” Emma’s eyes widened and she jumped back up and danced in celebration. Regina sat on the bed laughing.   
“Okay, I’m going to bed I love you.”  
“Emma, you could stay here?” Regina lifted her eyebrow and smirked. Emma leaped into the bed and crawled over a laughing Regina.  
“I love you Gina.”  
“I love you too Ems.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed writing this so much and your comments made my life. Thank you so much. Again the offer of writing any prompts is open. I don't own anything, just writing about it.  
> Love you guys mwah!

Five Years Later  
Today was Zelena’s first day of school. Regina and Emma cuddled in their bed when a burst of red rushed in the room and landed on top of Emma, who let out an ‘oomph’. Regina groaned and turned, still half in Emma’s arms.   
“Zelena, sweetie. Why are you awake?” Zelena wriggled and situated herself between the two women.  
“Come on Moms, its my first day of school!” Regina reached up and pulled her daughter to her, trapping her in her arms. “Mom let go you need to get up!”   
“Five more minuets Z.” Emma groaned from behind them. Zelena wriggled and escaped the hold of her mothers.   
“Moms.” Zelena jumped up and left the room, it was quiet until they heard another ‘oomph’ from Henry’s room, clearly he’d received the same treatment as Emma.  
“Guess we should get up.” Regina turned to face Emma and kissed her softly on the nose, making the blonde’s face scrunch up.   
“Yes we should.” Regina got up with a smile on her face. She wasn’t nervous for Zelena, she was a smart girl, bright and friendly, she’d be fine. She got ready for the day, starting off with her make up, at which point Emma joined her in the en suite,  
“You know you don’t need all that right?” Regina smiled,  
“Thank you dear but I’m sure the rest of the town would certainly get a fright if they saw me without make up.” Emma smiled kissed her wife on the cheek and went to get dressed.  
The whole family met in the kitchen, Regina stood at the stove and flipped a pancake. Zelena was bouncing in her seat, excitedly chattering to Henry about school. Emma stood at the door frame for a moment watching her family. Breakfast was eaten and everyone piled into the car. They stopped at the school, Henry said goodbye and hopped out meeting Nicolas and Paige at the entrance. Zelena was still strapped in. Regina turned around in her seat,  
“Sweetie, what’s wrong? You’ve been excited about school all morning.”  
“What if nobody like me?”  
“Oh sweetie, they’re gonna love you. Now you go in there and you show em’ who’s boss.” Emma said, Regina smiled and squeezed Zelena’s knee.   
“Okay, I’m ready.” Zelena smiled and got out of the car with a determined look on her face. Emma and Regina smiled as they watched their daughter march up to the school.   
“I’m so proud of her.”  
“Regina you raised her amazingly.”  
“We did. We raised them both, speaking of, do you remember that night with the magic…thing.”  
“Magic thin-OH! Right the magic thing, yeah that was uh, that was fun.”  
“Yes it was, but I have something to tell you.”  
“What is it Gina.”  
“I’m pregnant.”  
“Are you serious?” Emma grinned, looking awestruck at her wife. Regina nodded, eyes glazing with unshed tears. “Oh my god!” Emma reached over the console and hugged her wife within an inch of her life.   
“Ready to do this all over again?”  
“Hell yes.” With that both women came together in a loving and passionate kiss, a kiss that showed all the care and wonder they held for each other. Their family was perfect and it was only going to get bigger.


End file.
